nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tundric Leng
Basic Information: Pronunciation: (Tun-dric-Leng)'' ''Common Name: ''Tundric Leng ''Conservation Status: ''Endangered (EN) ''Gender: ''Male and Female ''Temperament: ''Shy ''Diet: ''Herbivorous Diet (Roots, Leaves, Flowers etc) ''Weight: ''130 - 150 Kg or 250 pounds ''Height: ''65 - 120 Cm ''Description: Unlike their cousin, the Thunderous Leng, the Tundric Leng is short and more slim to help them maneuver through their mountainous and snowy environment. They have short legs complimented with a short tail. They have smaller spiral markings that are more incomplete than other sub-species. They have bigger eyes more suited for their surroundings and have big ram like horns instead of antlers. Again unlike their cousins they have a lighter fur coloring being white and light grey and blue to help them camouflage in the snow and their ram like horns are dark black. they have very thin hair to help them move more easily underground. Behavior: The Tundric Leng are very different from their cousins despite being related. Instead of being above ground, the Tundric Leng has adapted to being underground as they dig burrows through the snow in mountainous regions. They spend most time digging underground in search for roots for food and don't come out unless they need to feed on grass, mate or warm up with their big ram like horns which are dark black to heat up faster. They are very shy and prefer staying away from civilization than being social like the domesticated cousin the [[Cordial Leng|'Cordial Leng']]. Reproduction: Like the Thunderous Leng, the Tundric Leng will breed in the spring season where males will take turns mating with the female for a higher chance of pregnancy. Litters can usually be up to 5 juveniles but are commonly around 2-3. Unlike their cousins, they do not live in herds instead they are solitary meaning they live alone. Thus they come together to breed. Where in the food pyramid? It is a Herbivorous creature being low in the food web. Diet: They feast on primarily grasses and Roots. Predators: Tundric Leng are hunted by [[Grey Canalox|'Grey Canalox']]. History and Mythology: [http://sneakyfoxgamer.wixsite.com/derronmythology Click Here to read more in depth about their role in mythology.] The Tundric Leng have a big role in history. For centuries they have been a big source of food for the Vulpiens. They were hunted back when the first [[Derron Culture|'Vulpiens']] walked to this day. Their was a big demand of Tundric Leng meat and skin in the mid 3000's and so they were nearly brought to extinction. This led to them adapting to living in far away and hard to reach mountainous regions and bury underground to stay away from hunters and predators. Now day they are being cared for in breeding programs and wildlife conversations all over Derron and the numbers are rising again once more. However there are some people who still illegally hunt them. Unlike the Thunderous Leng, it is said that the Zelrgy created these for his wife, Frozijar, to work for her like the Thunderous Leng worked for him. However they were very shy and ran away from Frozijar and this is why Zelrgy created the Cordial Leng instead. Category:Derron Category:Derron Mythology Category:Fauna Category:Leng Category:Derron Fauna